The Keeper of the Mewtwos- The First Prophet
by kathmolko
Summary: Kishi and Mewtwo are taken to a parallel universe where they must fight for their lives against Razer.


The Keeper of the Mewtwos Special #2- The First Prophet  
  
  
  
In the darkness a pair of red eyes stare unblinkingly. The effect is so unnerving that the slave shuffles his feet and avoids the gaze of his Master.  
Even in the pitch black environment the slave could tell how big the Master was. So many times larger than him, so dangerous.  
The time has come. Mewtwo has discovered the first rebellion inside him  
The slave looked up from his rose colored toes. He didn't dare ask any questions, just nodded.  
Yes Lord  
  
  
  
  
The slave hurries down the corridor. He hated being under complete control like he was. He longed to fight back, to overthrow his master.  
He didn't think Kishi and Mewtwo deserved the fate that they were destined for. Kishi was a nice person, it wasn't her fault that the Lord had injected her body with his potent psychic power when she had been born.  
The slave glanced behind him nervously. His pink tail bobbed in the air cheerily.  
Sure the Lord had created gabby as a substitute. It wasn't the same. The slave never fully understood what his master's plans were, but from what he knew- they weren't good.  
He turned a corner and arrived at the Birthing Pool. Various Pokemon that man had never seen before regarded him. He wasn't interested in the unidentified species.  
Razer? he commanded gruffly Your time has come.  
The slave regretted it as soon as he had let Razer out of the enclosure. Razer was dangerous, a psychic Scyther, body colored silver. The slave was worried that Razer might kill Kishi and Mewtwo. He decided to follow.  
  
The slave had what is known to psychics as an Invisible Trail. Whenever a psychic uses his or her powers it leaves a trail, a band of color only another psychic can see. The slave had long since learnt to cover his, a skill that proved to be most useful when working for the Lord.  
  
  
**Time stood still. Kishi and Mewtwo were dragged through the air, through the illusion of movement and time. In an instant they stood in an alien environment. It was a clear valley, a black sky, the light coming from the ground itself, although Kishi and Mewtwo couldn't see the ground under the thick blanket of fog**  
  
"What is this place?" asked Kishi in wonder and fright.  
Mewtwo sniffed the air as though there was a familiar smell on the breeze.  
Danger  
At that moment Razer slashed one of his scythes infront of Kishi's nose and leapt backwards, ready for battle.  
"What is THAT?" Kishi yelped, cowering behind Mewtwo.  
Razer jumped forward again, this time at Mewtwo, who instinctively raised his psychic barrier, but Razer slid right through it. Razer slashed at Mewtwo's chest, and his blade bounced off the natural armor, nicking it only slightly.  
Kishi's eyes began to swirl and glow. "It's part psychic, that's why it passed through your barrier. It must be a high level too, only a highly trained psychic can pass through another's barrier."  
Right Ms. Pokedex. Help me out here!   
"Mewtwo Swift!"   
Mewtwo dodged Razer as it charged, but it swung around instantly and charged again.  
"There's no time for you to power your attacks!" Kishi moaned "So I'll fight too! Hey Bug-Boy!"  
Razer pulled out of his sprint in a fraction of a second. He dashed after Kishi who screamed loudly.  
"MEWTWO AGILITY!"  
Hey Lawn-Clippers! distracted Mewtwo.  
Razer went after Mewtwo who sped around in a circle, but Razer could easily catch up.  
"We can't win with speed," thought Kishi "So we'll try attack! Confusion!"  
Mewtwo's heart began to glow yellow. This was risky, an unskilled psychic cannot move whilst powering. Kishi had to distract the beast.  
"Yo Salad-Shooter! Try me out for size!"  
Before she knew what she was doing Kishi raised her psychic barrier. Razer dove for her, leaping right through her invisible wall.  
At that second Mewtwo blasted beams of psychic energy randomly. Several hit Razer in the back.  
The new Pokemon whirled around, narrowly missing Kishi with his claw. He roared in rage and charged at Mewtwo.   
"It's no use, we can't beat this Pokemon, it's unstoppable..."  
Or was it?  
MEWTWO! Stand still! Kishi commanded through telepathy. It was a long shot, but it might just work...  
Mewtwo froze and Razer slashed at him, catching him across the shoulder. Razer prepared to swipe again...  
WHAT WAS THAT FOR? yelped Mewtwo.  
"Mega Kick!"  
Mewtwo spun around and ducked from Razer's blow, then landed a perfect roundhouse on Razer's silver armored stomach.  
It wasn't very effective.  
"Think strategy girl, flying against bug, BUG AGAINST PSYCHIC, I've got it! Mewtwo use Sky attack!"  
I can't fly Kishi! I'm not a high enough level!   
"TRY!"  
Mewtwo couldn't argue. He focused hard and hunched back... Just as Razer launched at him again Mewtwo released the tension in his haunches and shot upwards...  
Razer leapt into the air and caught Mewtwo's foot with the tip of his scythe. Mewtwo flew higher, almost twenty foot into the air, then he dove downwards.  
Razer didn't have time to react and Mewtwo crashed into him hard. Razer slashed out wildly, but the sudden attack had it confused. It drew a neat gash down the side of its abdomen.  
Mewtwo jumped backwards off his opponent, but he was too weak to fight anymore.  
It was up to Kishi.  
Kishi's eyes swirled around wildly, vivid colors mixing and distorting. Her eyes shone blue and her whole body radiated with dancing lights.  
From the center of her forehead a golden sphere formed. It grew larger ad larger until...  
BAM!  
It hit Razer with full force. The fearsome creature got up slowly and stumbled forward a little, then dropped.  
  
  
  
The slave looked on in amazement. He had seen the whole battle. He hadn't expected Kishi and Mewtwo to be so strong, to have so much determination. But they had.  
He looked around cautiously, a little habit he had developed and then he teleported to safety.  
  
  
Kishi and Mewtwo experienced a sucking feeling, pulling their bodies into the air- then POP! They were back in Mt. Moon. Time unfroze. People returned to excavating fossils as though nothing had happened.  
Mewtwo and Kishi exchanged a look, then went to find the others.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Who is the mysterious Lord and his slave? Who created the deadly Razer? Will there be another attack?  
Find out, sometime in the not-to-distant future!  
  
Love'n'Kisses  
Madame Mew2!  
  



End file.
